¡Se busca novia!
by Aliathna
Summary: AU. "¿Se casaría con este hombre por 100 millones de dólares?" Harry siempre había tenido claro cuales son las tres cosas más importantes de la vida: permanecer soltero, permanecer soltero y permanecer soltero. Sus primeros 27 años los vivió para ello. Y sabía que con él, nunca lo lograrían.
1. Prólogo El Soltero

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertecene. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**El Soltero.**

Harry siempre había tenido claro cuales son las tres cosas más importantes de la vida: permanecer soltero, permanecer soltero y permanecer soltero. Sus primeros 27 años los vivió para ello. Se imaginaba perfectamente el resto de sus días así. Se compadecía cada que a alguno de sus amigos le echaban "el lazo". Y sabía que con él, nunca lo lograrían.

El momento clave para huir era cuando alguna de sus conquistas mencionaba la palabra _futuro_. Tener un futuro con alguien, quién quiera que fuera lo aterraba. Las relaciones "a largo plazo" nunca terminaban bien. Esa había sido la gran enseñanza de Sirius, el padrino que lo acogió cuando sus padres murieron. Enseñanza que compartió con su mejor amigo, Ron. Razón por la cual no entendió que él, Ron, no se alejara de Luna en cuanto esta soltó tranquilamente una noche de martes: "en el _futuro_ pediremos la pizza mitad de champiñones, mitad de peperoni". Medio años después, estaba posando sonriente, en el lugar de honor del padrino. Sinceramente se alegraba por Ron, Luna era una estupenda chica. La amargura que sentía en la garganta se debía a que con esa boda, su último amigo soltero había abandonado. Ahora sólo quedaba él. Bueno, él y la hermosa mejor amiga de Luna, una tal Hermione.

Hermione era interesante. Inteligente. Graciosa. Y durante todo el primer año de relación no menciono el _futuro_ para nada. Harry empezó a preocuparse cuando al año y medio, ella llevó un florero a su apartamento. Pero se relajó completamente cuando al romperlo "accidentalmente" ella ni siquiera lo notó. Cuando cumplieron dos años, fue él quién la invitó a pasar Año Nuevo en su casa. Y a los dos años y medio, ella fue quién lo consoló mientras lloraba la pérdida de Sirius. Cuando faltaba un mes para que cumplieran tres años, la llevo a un parque de diversiones. Y fue ahí, en la montaña rusa, antes de la gran bajada, cuando ella por fin dijo: "Nunca me convencerás de volver a hacer esto en el futuro, Potter". El grito que soltó no sólo se debió al vértigo de la caída.

Después de eso, no le habló a Hermione durante tres días. El primero, ella no se extrañó. El segundo, ella le envió un mensaje. Y el tercero, hizo cinco llamadas a su celular. Fue hasta el quinto, cuando vio aparecer su rostro en la pantalla del teléfono, que Harry tomó una decisión y contestó, pidiendo disculpas, citándola para cenar ese fin de semana.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	2. Cap 1 Vive o deja vivir

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertecene. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Vive o deja vivir.**

Harry Potter no era soltero, ni increíblemente codiciado, y tampoco era del tipo romántico. Era más bien un hombre relajado, a punto de entrar en la tercera década de vida y en esos momentos estaba bastante nervioso, pues iba tarde para su cita y los botones de su camisa se negaban a entrar en su lugar.

\- Cálmate - le dijo Ron, su mejor amigo, pasándole su saco - Nada malo va a pasar. ¡Es Hermione! Tu mejor amiga, la chica con la que sales desde hace años, la que te ama y amas con locura. No tienes porqué estar nervioso.

\- Es precisamente por eso que lo estoy - contesta Harry, tratando de arreglar su cabello inútilmente - siento que todo esto es demasiado perfecto. No creo posible que todo salga como lo planeo.

\- Una vez más, hermano, ¡es Hermione! Nada extraño o fuera de lugar pasará.

Oh, el bueno de Ron. Si todo fuera así de sencillo. Cuando Harry llegó al restaurante, una muy arreglada pero no muy tranquila Hermione le esperaba. Presentía lo que Harry se traía entre manos. Sabía que esa era _la_ _noche_. Después de meses, años de espera, esa era la noche en que por fin se comprometerían. Luna lo sabía, Ron lo sabía, ella misma lo supo desde el instante que él descolgó el teléfono aquella tarde de hace dos días y la había invitado a cenar. Restaurante "_Cielito Lindo". _Con un nombre tan empalagoso, no había lugar más perfecto que ese para pedir matrimonio.

\- Siento la demora - se disculpó Harry ocupando su asiento.

\- No hay problema - Hermione compuso su mejor sonrisa, iniciando la velada perfecta - ¿qué eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

\- Esperaré al postre para decírtelo, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hermione Granger podía tener muchas virtudes. Buena consejera, excelente amiga, paciente como ninguna; sin embargo llevaba tres años esperando, y sentía que este último don estaba a punto de expirar. Exhaló, relajó los hombros, y sacando la última línea de paciencia que le quedaba continúo con el guion preparando.

\- De acuerdo, cielo.

La cena transcurrió en medio del exagerado nerviosismo por parte de él, y la cada vez más creciente desesperación por parte de ella. La ensalada les supo insípida, la carne insulsa y el vino desabrido. Esperaban con ansías a partes iguales la llegada del postre. Cuando el tiramisú estuvo en la mesa, acompañado de dos tenedores, Harry llevo la mano al bolsillo interno de su saco y comenzó su discurso.

\- Hermione... Eres... bueno, tú y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos... estamos a punto de cumplir tres años y tú sabes, ese es un momento... especial... para una pareja. Tres años son, bueno, toda una vida. Es en este momento cuando se llega a ese lugar, ese lugar dónde estamos ahora. Dónde hay que empezar a decidir el-el futuro. Lo que quiero preguntarte, más bien decirte, es... - Hermione intentaba no caber en sí de gozo, sabía que tenía que ponerse feliz, pero algo no cuadraba en ella. Más que feliz, empezaba a decepcionarse ante ese pésimo inicio - Tú ganas.

Harry sacó el anillo, esperando un gritito de emoción, una ataque de besos o al menos un rotundo "si". Lo que recibió, en cambio, fue un tono gélido repitiendo tu última frase.

\- ¿Tú ganas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que, tú ganas. Ya hasta, listo, ¡vamos a hacerlo! Casémonos.

\- ¿En serio esa es tu proposición?

\- Si. Digo, tres años ya son algo. Si no nos casamos sería... Bueno, vive o deja vivir.

\- ¿Vive o deja vivir? Debes estar bromeando - la gelidez había dado paso a la furia.

\- Lo digo en serio - contesto Harry, pensando que de lo que ella desconfiaba era de la propuesta.

\- Sabía que eras malo para las palabras, Harry, pero esta vez te has superado. Esto no es romántico, sino aterrador. Si tanto detestas el compromiso, ¿por qué esperaste estos tres años?

\- Yo no le temo a...

\- Déjalo - lo interrumpió Hermione - Te dejo "vivir".

Dicho esto, Hermione abandonó el restaurante. Harry pidió la cuenta intentando comprender como había hecho para cagarla tan a lo grande.

\- Yo lo sé, Ron lo sabe, tú lo sabes, sepámoslo juntos - dijo Draco, su abogado y amigo, al día siguiente, cuando termino de contárselos - Eres un idiota.

\- Detesto estar de acuerdo con él, pero por esta única vez, tiene razón - concordó Ron, cruzando los brazos - ¿Sabes que tuve que impedir que Luna viniera hoy a...? - con mimíca indicó que la normalmente adorable Luna estaba dispuesta a dejarlo sin descendencia - Hermione le habló en la noche, y no la dejo terminar cuando ya estaba saliendo para su apartamento. Regresó de madrugada.

\- ¿Sabes cómo está ella?

\- ¿Hermione? Está tan enojada que te conviene quedarte lejos por algún tiempo.

\- No es para menos - terció Draco - he hablado menos de diez veces con la chica, pero hasta yo sé que, este momento, ella se merece algo mucho mejor que tú.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos con lo que me trajo aquí? - ofendido ante la hostilidad de sus amigos, Harry se salió por la tangente. Ya después tendría mucho tiempo para martirizarse y luego pensar en un plan para arreglar las cosas con Hermione.

Si se había parado e ido al despacho de Draco, es porque él se había comunicado con él desde hace una semana, para decirle que el testamente de Sirius por fin se había liberado. Aunque después de la noche que había pasado, Harry tenía planeado quedarse todo el día en cama, al llegar a su casa, había encontrado un mensaje en la contestadora con Malfoy gritándole que tenía que ir a verlo. Había pensado que cuando se abriera el testamento, Hermione estaría a su lado pero como eso ahora era imposible, por razones obvias, le había pedido a Ron que lo acompañara.

haciéndole caso, Draco que dirigió a su escritorio y sacó de el un sobre. Harry y Ron que lo leería en voz alta, como habían visto en las películas, pero en vez de eso, el rubio prendió su laptop e inserto en ella la memoria que sacó del sobre. La pantalla mostró como se cargaba un video y un segudno después, apareció el rostro de Sirius.

\- Sirius era un hombre especial - comenzó Draco.

\- Lo sé - Harry en serio esperaba no llorar.

\- No lo digo para consolarte. Por "especial" me refiero a... véanlo por ustedes mismos - Draco pulso la barra espaciadora del teclado y el vídeo comenzó a correr.

"Harry - Sirius hablaba con un tono completamente serio - si estás viendo esto es porque yo pasé a mejor vida. No sé como podría ser eso - comenzó a reír - teniendo mi vida. Dueño de mi compañía, heredero de la familia Black, ¡soltero! En serio, no creo que haya nada mejor. Como te decía, si estás viendo esto es porque algo ha salido mal en mi plan, y ya no estoy disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Aunque esto es innecesario, tengo que hacerlo. No quiero que mi compañía pase a caridad. Yo Sirius Black, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, te nombro a ti, Harry James Potter, mi ahijado, heredero universal de todos mis bienes. Ahora no te emociones tanto. Sólo tengo mi vieja casa y la compañía. Pero vamos, ¡esas te las heredaré en vida! No pienso morir pronto - Sirius soltó una carcajada. Ante esto, Harry apretaba sus puños, intentando no derramar las lágrimas que ya se estaban formando - Bien, hagamos esto interesante. Pondré una cláusula especial. Para poder quedarte con la herencia... Deberás estar casado antes de tu trigésimo cumpleaños."

Con esto, a Harry se le fueron completamente las ganas de llorar. Draco paró el vídeo y le dio tiempo a Harry para reaccionar. Ron estaba completamente anonadado.

\- Te dije que era especial- habló Draco - a mí, como su abogado, también me puso trabas para acceder a esto.

-¿Qué clase de trabas? - dijo Ron.

-Nada que te importe, comadreja - para no seguir hablando, y al ver que Harry no decía nada, Draco volvió a correr el vídeo.

"Hijo, te conozco. También sé bien lo que te he enseñado. Y sé perfectamente que todo eso se fue al caño en cuanto conociste a Hermione. Llevan apenas un año y ya compré mi traje para su boda. Exijo ser también tu padrino de eso. Quizá tú mismo aún no te has dado cuenta, pero todos los que te rodeamos lo sabemos. Si te tardas otro año en proponérselo yo mismo te haré reaccionar. A golpes, claro. Sé que esta pequeña cláusula no será ningún problema. Espero ver a mi primer nieto."

\- Bueno, obviamente no te conocía tan bien - dijo Draco cerrando la laptop - pero murió hace medio año, ¿por qué no cumplió su palabra?

\- Porque empezaba a estar enfermo - dijo Ron - Esto si que es un problema. Un gran problema. Tú cumpleaños en pronto, ¿cierto, Harry? No sé si logres que Hermione te perdone tan pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, una semana?

\- Ron, ¡mi cumpleaños es mañana! - gritó por fin Harry.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	3. Cap 2 Veintisiete Horas

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos.**

**Veintisiete horas.**

"¡Mi cumpleaños es mañana!" Harry podía no ser muchas cosas. Había perdido a Hermione por eso. Pero lo que si era, es ser ahijado de un demente; sabía que su padrino había sido un hombre bromista, pero con su última gracia más que arrancarle una sonrisa estaba consiguiendo que se arrancara los cabellos. No podría ser. Se negaba a creerlo. ¿Matrimonio para recibir una herencia? Debían estar bromeando.

\- No, no lo está - dijo Draco, adivinando sus pensamientos - Todo está muy claro en su testamento.

El rubio saco del mismo folder un documento, dónde explicaba claramente la última voluntad del señor Black. Abajo, estaba su firma, esa que conocía tan bien Harry, junto con la de un abogado desconocido.

\- Es obvio que no lo iba a hacer conmigo - continuó diciendo Draco - yo no me hubiera prestado a tales tonterías.

\- Bueno - dijo Harry reponiéndose un poco - acabo de perder una casa y la dirección de la compañía. No es posible que me case en menos de veinticuatro horas.

\- Veintisiete, técnicamente. Naciste a las 6:05 de la tarde, así que tienes hasta ese momento - contestó Draco - y aunque la casa tiene valor sentimental, yo me preocuparía más por la empresa. No sólo pierdes la dirección, pierdes la propiedad. Aquí está muy claro: si no estás casado mañana, Compañía Black pasa a ser rematada para caridad.

\- Pues ni modo. Ya la perdí. No hay forma de que pueda estar casado en veintisiete horas.

\- Debes estarlo - interrumpió Ron - ¿No te das cuenta? No es sólo que tú la pierdas, nos harías perder el empleo a nosotros también. Draco es el principal abogado y yo estoy en publicidad. ¡No puedo perder mi empleo! ¡Ni el seguro médico! No ahora que Luna y yo vamos a empezar nuestra familia.

\- ¿Luna está embarazada? - Harry se alegraba por su amigo, pero sus palabras habían hecho que empezara a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

\- Me va a matar cuando se entere que se los dije así - Ron se tronaba los dedos de preocupación.

\- Te mata por cualquier cosa, Weasley. - Draco abrió de nuevo su laptop y les mostró unas hojas de cálculo - No sólo somos Weasley y yo quien perderemos el empleo, la Compañía Black es el sustento de 120 familias - volteó la pantalla y se la mostró a Harry.

Falto de respiración, con diez cabellos menos que hace veinte minutos y con un corazón que amenazaba con taquicardia, Harry vio números en las hojas de cálculos. Esos números dieron paso a los nombres registrados en la nómina de la compañía. Y esos nombres se convirtieron, en su mente, en las caras de amigos y conocidos. No podía hacerlos esos, no podía dejarlos en la calle de un día para otro. Pensó en Ron, que esperaba un bebé. Pensó en Teddy, el adorable hijo de Tonks. Pensó en todos y cada uno de los empleados. Cuando llegó al final de la página, tuvo que contener la apoplejía que estaba seguro iba a tener.

\- Draco - Harry se tuvo que apoyar en el respaldo de la silla - ¿qué significa ese número al final de todo?

\- Es la cantidad por la que está valuada la empresa.

\- Está mal, ¿cierto?

\- No, es el último informe. Sirius era un jodido genio para los negocios.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba lívido. Comenzaba a ver negro. Estaba seguro que a esa cantidad le sobraban por lo menos dos ceros. Sirius había empezado, no precisamente de la nada, pero si en un local pequeño y con mercancía muy limitada. Sabía que el negocio de artículos deportivos era lucrativo, pero ¿esa cantidad? ¿de verdad su padrino le estaba heredando tanto? Corrección, su padrino, con su graciosada, estaba impidiendo que él recibiera todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué, cuánto es? - Ron se acercó a la computadora al ver que Harry había vuelto a enmudecer - ¿¡Cien millones de dólares?!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Si Harry no se casaba, no tendría la herencia, perdería la casa y dejaría en la calle a varios de sus amigos más queridos, por no mencionarlo a él mismo. Pero si consideraba la otra opción... simplemente no podía considerarla. No sólo se trataba de ir en contra de lo que había creído toda su vida, si no que la única chica con la que se había planteado dar "el gran paso" acababa de dejarlo.

\- Tienes que hacerlo - dijo Ron- tienes que casarse. Perderemos mucho si no lo haces. Escucha, entiendo que no quieres hacerlo, pero te propongo una solución: haz fraude. Nunca lo diría si no estuvieras en esta situación.

\- ¿Fraude? - Harry seguía conteniendo la apoplejía.

\- Cásate con alguien hoy, recibe la herencia mañana y divórciate pasado. Seguro que por ahí habrá una chica que quiera hacerlo.

\- Ajá, y si las autoridades de enteran, todos vamos a dar a la cárcel.

\- Además no puede hacerlo - interrumpió Draco - dejando de lado que yo soy abogado y estoy tentado a denunciarte por sugerir eso, el testamento tiene otros requisitos.

\- ¿¡Más?! - Harry contaba los segundos para desmayarse.

\- Son más un contrato a largo plazo. No sólo tienes que casarte, tienes que permanecer en ese estado por lo menos cinco años, compartir y vivienda y...

\- Dilo ya, hasta yo me estoy angustiando - dijo Ron.

\- Debes de tener un mínimo de dos hijos con la susodicha.

Eso fue todo lo que Harry pudo soportar. Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de la cara de terror que ponía Ron y las vagas palabras que dijo Draco después : "Sirius quería nietos."

\- Buscarle a alguien.

\- Pero debe de estar enterada en lo que se mete... y estar desesperada.

\- Podría ser... aquella rubia de hace un par de años.

\- ¿La-algo? Si, ella parecía bastante fuera de control.

Cuando Harry volvió en si, es verdad espera que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla. Si, eso debía ser. Después de su fática propuesta, había soñado esa ridiculez. ¡Casarse! ¡En menos de un día! Las voces de Ron y Draco lo trajeron de regreso a su realidad. Una realidad sin Hermione, con el problema más grande que había tenido en toda su vida y sin solución aparente. ¿Es serio tendría que hacerlo?

\- ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a alguien que esté lo suficientemente loca no sólo para casarse, sino para hacerlo con él? - dijo Draco.

Harry se incorporó del sillón donde sus amigos lo habían colocado y habló en voz bien alta.

\- Sé perfectamente donde buscar.

* * *

¿Me Dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	4. Cap 3 La caja

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Tres.**

**La caja.**

Todo hombre, se jacte o no de ser mujeriego, la tiene. En el fondo del armario, debajo de la cama, o escondida entre ropa de invierno, está. Aparentemente olvidada. Esa pequeña (o grande, en algunos casos) caja dónde guarda su pasado. _Ese _pasado. Contiene objetos, teléfonos, alguna foto. Contiene recuerdos vagos, nítidos, vergonzosos, decepcionantes, alegres, dulces o fogosos. Es en ese pequeño espacio dónde coexisten tranquilamente todos sus errores. Errores femeninos. Esa caja escondida, es la caja de exnovias.

Harry gastó una de sus preciosas veintisiete horas en recuperarse. Media más, para ir a su hogar. Cuando llegó, fue directamente a su clóset, sin perder ni un minuto más. Sacó la caja, destapó los recuerdos y empezó a buscar esposa. Había decidido que si tenía que pasar el siguiente lustro de su vida con alguna mujer, más aún, tener hijos con ella, tenía que ser alguna que por lo menos le agradara y no con alguna desconocida.

\- ¿Cuántas ex-novias has tenido? - preguntó Ron, un poco impresionado por la cantidad de fotos.

\- Alrededor de 20 - contestó Harry pasando imágenes.

\- Empieza por descartar a las ya casadas... o muy feas - dijo Draco analizando el contenido de la caja con ojo crítico.

\- Y por las que te podrían meter a la cárcel - dijo Ron mostrando la fotografía de una joven de no más de quince años.

\- Ella fue mi primera novia, trae acá - Harry aprovecho y junto esa foto descartó tres más.

Draco y Ron siguieron descartando, según los años que habían pasado desde la relación, o lo psicótica que fue la chica durante ella. Aunque estaban justos de tiempo, de cuando en cuando, encontraban una foto u objeto lo bastante curiosos como para preguntar su historia. Así lo hizo Ron, cuando encontró dos fotos con la misma chica, cosa excepcional, pues de todas, sin excepción Harry conservaba sólo una.

\- ¿Un amor verdaderamente intenso? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Exótica chica - dijo Draco, al ver que la protagonista de las fotos tenía rasgos hindús.

\- Chicas, Padma y Parvati - dijo Harry - gemelas.

\- Aunque en serio espero que hayan sido al mismo tiempo - Draco dijo colocando las imágenes en la pila de descartadas - demasiado complicado para nuestro propósito.

\- Ella parece... -dijo Ron, mostrando la imagen de una chica algo robusta.

\- ¿Más hombre que yo? - dijo Harry, tomándola y descartándola sin verla - Millicent Bulstrode. Duramos tres días.

\- ¿Y si le digo a Astoria que te presente a Daphne? - dijo Draco - no tendría inconveniente en recibirte en la familia.

\- Ni Daphne en prestarse con tal de recibir la herencia - dijo Ron, pero fue opacado por los gritos de Harry.

\- ¿La hermana de tu esposa? ¡Tiene 15!

\- Es igual de bonita que Astoria.

\- ¡Sigue teniendo 15!

Al final, quedaron siete candidatas. Las cinco más recientes, y dos que le habían dejado un extraordinario buen recuerdo a Harry.

\- ¿Y si consideras a mi hermana? - dijo Ron - Es sólo un año menor que nosotros, te llevas genial con ella y es preciosa. Además, me encantaría tenerte como cuñado.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de ofrecerme a su cuñada y hermana?

\- Me parece que eso ya está hecho - dijo Draco, ignorándolo, sacando de entre las fotos la imagen de la menor de los Weasley.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Cuándo tuvieron Ginny y tú algo?

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, Ron - Harry se apuraba a encontrar los teléfonos de todas - además, hace cinco segundos me la acabas de "ofrecer".

\- ¡Eso no...!

\- Cállate, comadreja - Draco se puso de pie y se puso su saco - Iré a buscar a un juez y a conseguir la licencia. Harry, apúrate en localizar y convencer a alguna de ellas; Weasley acompaña a Potter... o mejor busca algo productivo que hacer.

\- Iré por el pastel - dijo Ron, tomando su chaqueta.

\- ¿¡Pastel?! - contestaron los dos hombres a coro.

\- Habrá una boda, debe de haber pastel; y flores - dicho esto salió del apartamento, con Draco siguiéndolo y burlándose de él por ser tan "sentimental".

Harry vio la lista, acababa de a hacer, que contenía los nombres, teléfonos y posibles direcciones de todas sus "elegidas". Tomó sus llaves y después de ver la primera dirección, salió de su apartamento con un rumbo completamente diferente. Si se iba a casar, si de verdad iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser con la chica adecuada. Y esa chica no se encontraba en la lista. Asegurándose de tener el anillo consigo, rezó porque Hermione lo escuchara y pudiera perdonarlo. Cuando llegó a su departamento, tocó, y nada más la puerta se abrió se puso de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha, expuso el anillo y dijo:

\- Hermione, te amo. No sé como más decírtelo. Viniendo hacia acá, pensé mil formas de hacerlo. Y de obtener tu perdón. Si antes tuve tanto miedo es porque, para mí, el matrimonio es como un sueño, no una pesadilla. Un sueño como el que vivieron mis padres y para ellos acabó bastante pronto. Creía que los sueños sólo existen en los libros y películas ; por eso, al tenerte, al estar tan cerca de poder cumplirlo, simplemente me aterré. No tengo perdón por haberte dicho lo que dije. Pero eso está en el pasado, ahora estamos en el presente, y en este presente estoy buscando un futuro, un contigo a mi lado. Por eso, Hermione, te digo: te amo. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

\- ¡Si, si, si y mil veces si! - dijo una voz femenina... que claramente no pertenecía a Hermione.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Harry, por fin alzando la vista, sintiéndose completamente descorazonado.

\- Ayudaba a Hermione con su equipaje. - contestó Luna, que jugaba con una cuchara en su boca.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Harry vislumbró un último rayo de esperanza, pero Luna bloqueó su paso.

\- Ella no está aquí.

\- ¿Dónde está? - la arritmia hizo nuevamente acto de aparición.

\- En un vuelo rumbo a New York - la arritmia dejó de ser un problema, ahora su corazón se negaba a latir.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún comentario? ¿se ofrecen voluntarias para hacerle respiración boca a boca a Harry?

Sé que dije que actualizaría el jueves, pero mejor antes que después, ¿no?

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	5. Cap 4 Corre

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria. Por lo tanto, no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro. **

**¡Corre!**

\- Creía que ella ya te había dicho que no - Draco se asomaba desde la parte trasera de una limusina. Había recibido una llamada de Harry con el cambio de la primera dirección.

\- Tenía que intentar - Harry abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre mayor en ella, de larga barba blanca - ¿Quién es él?

\- El cura del asilo de mis padres - contestó Ron, desde el frente - tuvimos suerte de que estuviera disponible, ¿sabes lo difícil que es organizar una boda en un día?

-Albus Dumbledore- alcanzó a decir el anciano antes de ser interrumpido por un potente chillido.

\- ¡Harry! - el grito de Luna desde la ventana del apartamento de Hermione, hizo que todos brincaran del susto - ¡Aeropuerto Heathrow, terminal 4! ¡Aún llegas!

\- Corre, Ron - dijo Harry subiéndose a la limo, pero bajándose inmediatamente - ¡Luna, el anillo!

Luna se lo tiró desde la ventana, apresurarlo con las manos, mientras seguía gritando que corriera. Después, vio el frente del vehículo y le mando un beso a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué hace Luna ahí?

\- No hay tiempo, ¡arranca!

Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow es el aeropuerto internacional de mayor tráfico en el mundo. Sus terminales cubren más de 180 destinos a más de 90 países. La Тerminal 4 se encuentra al sur del aeropuerto y tiene su propia entrada independiente. Poco antes de llegar a la entrada, el tráfico era tan, que la limosina no podía pasar. Harry decidió que corriendo llegaría antes y así lo hizo. Se bajó y empezó a buscar entre la multitud a la chica que quería, distinguiéndola por fin cerca de la entrada, cargando su maleta.

\- ¡Hermione!

\- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? - Hermione bajo su maleta, y se mostró sorprendida al ver a Harry con esmoquin- No volverás a pedirme matrimonio, ¿o si?

\- Eso es exactamente a lo que vine - él se hincó y saco de nueva cuenta el anillo - Perdón, se que actué de una forma horrible. Pero me quiero casar contigo, con nadie más. Y...

\- Harry, párate- Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a incorporase - te quiero, pero creo que en este momento esto no es lo mejor. Iré a New York por tres semanas y cuando vuelva, iremos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? Piénsalo así, tendrás tiempo para ensayar.

\- No, Hermione, no puedo esperar - la limusina por fin pudo llegar y de ella bajaron Ron, cargando un ramo de rosas; Draco, con un folder lleno de papeles; y el Padre Dumbledore, a quién alguien había tenido la excelente idea de encargarle el pastel - lo que sucede es...

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa este "Combo de Boda Portátil"? - Hermione estaba perpleja.

\- Quiero casarme contigo - Harry le tomó una mano.

\- No creí que quisieras decir en este preciso momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Aprovechemos el momento! Te lo juro, esto será...

\- Harry - Hermione tomó entre sus manos la cara del moreno - ¿Estás completamente seguro de hacerlo? Casarte, y vivir en familia, atarte a una casa. ¿Estás listo para eso?

Harry quería decir que sí, que lo estaba, que si era con ella estaba no sólo dispuesto , sino que realmente lo quería. Sin embargo, no lo dijo. Antes de que alguna de estas palabras pudieran salir de su boca, tardó un segundo de más pensándolo y después salió un aberrante "Ehmm".

\- ¿Lo ves? - Hermione lo soltó - No estás listo. Y no sé si algún día lo estarás. Eres un soltero. Me tengo que ir. Tú ganas.

Hermione tomó su maleta y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Mitad triste, mitad decepcionada. Ya no había espacio para el enojo en su mente.

\- Bueno - Draco se acercó a él - ¿quién sigue en la lista?

\- Nadie - Harry volteó a ver a sus amigos - No hay nadie. Sólo está Hermione. Sólo hay una Hermione. No puedo hacer esto.

\- Amigo, ella ya te dijo que no - dijo Ron.

\- Dos veces - añadió Draco- y creí que ya habíamos superado esto. No eres sólo tú el que está en juego, ¿qué hay de sus vidas? - ese pequeño recordatorio bastó para que Harry apretará los dientes y siguiera con el plan.

\- Cho Chang, Bolsa de Valores - con esas palabras, todos los hombres volvieron a ocupar sus puestos dentro de la limosina.

Una vez en la London Stock Exchange, Harry se abrió paso entre la gente, buscando a la guapa chica de rasgos asiáticos que había sido su novia hacía cerca de cuatro años. Una larga cabellera negra por fin logró llamar su atención y se acercó cuidando de quedar a su espalda, para sorprenderla gratamente la rodeó con un brazo y le mostró el enorme ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Harry!

\- Hola, Cho. Me alegro de verte.

\- ¡Hola! Que sorpresa. ¿Son para mí? - dijo, oliendo las rosas.

\- Si. Hoy es un buen día para comprar acciones, ¿no?

\- Está algo tranquilo, si - Cho se sentó en el suelo y Harry la imitó - Te agradezco el detalle, pero ¿a qué se debe?

\- Escucha, tengo algo que decirte, más bien preguntarte. Últimamente he estado pensando en ti, tengo recuerdos geniales y ...

\- Espera - Cho lo interrumpió, poniéndose súbitamente de pie, mientras tomaba su libreta y comenzaba a seguir la pulla que se había armado - ¡Ofrezcan, ofrezcan! ¡Castaing, 5, 6! ¡Sigan ofreciendo!

\- ¡Cho! ¡Cho! - Harry trababa de llamar su atención, pero ella estaba decididamente más interesada en los números que mostraba la pantalla y seguir el ritmo de los gritos de las personas a su alrededor. No puedo esperar más, así que la tomó por la cintura con una mano y le tapo la boca con otra - Escucha, mi padrino Sirius murió y me dejó en herencia su compañía, valuada en 100 millones de dólares, pero para poder acceder a ella tengo que estar casado antes de mi cumpleaños número 30, que es mañana. ¿Te interesa?

Cho no hizo ni el amago de responder, pero alzó su mano izquierda y le mostró un dedo. No el medio, sino el anular, que resultó un tanto peor pues en el el llevaba un bonito anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Pero está comprometida o casada? - Dijo Ron cuando Harry volvía a subir en la limusima - porque si sólo está comprometida aún hay una oportunidad.

\- Olvídalo, comadreja - dijo Draco - ¿quién sigue?

\- Lavender Brown, ella trabaja en una tienda de ropa en el centro - contestó Harry.

\- Lavender... ¿no era esa loca obsesionada con que la llamaras Lav-Lav? - preguntó Ron mientras esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

\- La misma.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ella? - volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

\- No sólo era que la llamara así; según recuerdo, era Harry su máxima obsesión. Es una opción segura - opinó Draco.

El rubio no estaba errado. Cuando Harry se presentó ante Lavender, mientras ella acomodaba el aparador de la tienda que daba a la calle, y le dijo su propuesta, esta se colgó, literalmente, de él, sin importarle toda la gente que pasaba y los veía.

\- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Yo sabía que este día llegaría! ¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, Harry! - Lavender, que rodeaba la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, mientras le llenaba de besos la cara - ¿nos casaremos ahora mismo, o tengo tiempo de escoger mi vestido? ¿Le llamó a mi madre? ¿dónde será nuestra luna de miel? ¡Oh, Harry, estoy tan feliz de ser tu elegida! - Harry sólo pudo sonreír nerviosamente - Aguarda, ¿qué pasó con la chica con la que salías? Esa castaña... Herminia - Lavender por fin se despegó de Harry pero no bajó al suelo.

\- Hermione. Ella... bueno, ella dijo que no - contestó Harry, tratando de ser sincero.

\- Entonces, ¿significa que soy la número dos? - lejos de mostrarse triste, Lavender volvió a besar de Harry - ¡Eso es maravilloso! Jura por Dios que seremos tú y yo por siempre. ¡De todas las chicas que pudiste elegir, soy la número dos! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Porque soy la número dos, ¿cierto, Harry? - el mencionado puso de nueva cuenta cara de pánico y ella por fin se descolgó de él - ¿qué número soy en tu lista, Harry Potter?

\- Ehmm... la número tres. Sólo por debajo de Cho y Hermione - susurró el último nombre, pues mientras hablaba le pareció ver una conocida melena castaña pasar - ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!

Harry, convencido de que su novia había recapacitado, salió pitando del establecimiento y siguió la cabellera castaña. Mientras esquivaba transeúntes, continuaba gritando el nombre de la que, esperaba fuera, sería su futura esposa. Sin embargo, ella no le hacía caso. Fue hasta que logró alcanzarla, mientras tomaba un taxi, y le tocó el hombro para que se diera vuelta, que se dio cuenta que aquella era una chica completamente desconocida.

\- Lo siento - Harry se alejo rápidamente de ahí, tratando de regresar a la tienda y ver que podía hacer con Lavender, pero cuando llegó al escaparate vio que había un maniquí, con un esmoquin sospechosamente parecido al suyo, colgado de la cortina y ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

¿Me dejan algún comentario? Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna .3


	6. Cap 5 Última Esperanza

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y anda de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco.**

**Última esperanza**

\- No puedo creer que dejaras ir Lavender, ¡ella era segura! - Ron lo regañaba, mientras intentaba no chocar con el tráfico de la cuidad - ¡ya te había dicho que si! ¿cómo se te ocurre escapar por creer haber visto a Hermione? Por si no lo recuerdas, ¡ella está en avión rumbo a América!

\- ¿Quién es la siguiente? - dijo Draco. También estaba desesperado pero él trataba de verle el sentido práctico a la situación.

\- Rominda Vane, bailarina de ballet.

\- Por si acaso ella dice que no, ¿quién le sigue? - continuó Draco, mientras Ron, buscaba la Royal Ballet House.

Le siguieron Katie, Susan y Alicia. Después del monumental "Si no hubieras entrado por esa puerta hora mismo, habría olvidado que existías" de Romilda, y los kilómetros desesperantes por las burlas de Ronald ("El que a hierro mata, a hierro muere.") esa noche todavía tuvo Harry que soportar: a Katie, la eterna estudiante, la cual además de encontrar ofensivas las rosas que Harry le regalo, resultó ser una feminista en extremo que no creía en el matrimonio; A Susan, que aunque muy buena chef, sólo sabía ser mortalmente aburrida hablando de alcachofas y coles de Bruselas, ocasionando que Harry oyera música de elevador en su mente; y a Alicia, una agente de policía que aparte de abofetearlo, y casi dejarlo sin descendencia, le recordó que ella (y todas las chicas de la lista) aún tenían la esperanza de encontrar amor verdadero.

\- Suficiente, llamaré a Astoria para que prepare a Daphne - Draco sacó su teléfono - Y de paso su vestido de novia, así te lo ahorrarás.

\- ¡Sigue teniendo 15 años! - Harry le arrancó el teléfono de las manos - No cometeré ningún crimen, ni fraude ¡ni mucho menos pedofilia! ¿entendiste?

\- Dame eso - Ahora Ron le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y comenzó a marcar un número - situaciones desesperadas, requieres medidas desesperadas.

\- ¿A quién llamas?

\- Al mecánico - Draco y Harry casi lo golpean - esta cosa no aguantó tantos kilómetros en un día - pateó la limusina, poniendo cara de dolor inmediatamente después - también llamaré a un doctor. Ahora, ustedes dos, mejor que elijan a la siguiente candidata y busquen la mejor conexión de autobús para ir a verla.

Así lo hicieron, pero en vez de buscar a otra candidata, fueron a una cafetería a cenar, después de todo, llevaban casi diez horas recorriendo todo Londres, a la "caza" de alguien con quien casarse. Incluso el Padre, que no había abierto la boca en toda la tarde más que para decir su nombre, se mostró de acuerdo en la idea de comer algo. Cuando terminaban de comer, Harry recibió un mensaje de Ron.

_"London Eye. En media hora. Tengo a tu novia perfecta."_

Harry le mostró el mensaje a Draco. Draco se encogió de hombros y pidió la cuenta.

\- No espero demasiado de las elecciones de la Comadreja - dijo mientras firmaba - pero no soy yo el que se tiene que casar. Vayamos a ver. Deberías comprar otras flores.

Harry sentía cada segundo que pasaba que esto era una noche intranquila producto de una indigestión estomacal. No encontraba otra razón factible para que esto le estuviera ocurriendo, precisamente a él. Tantos años había huido del matrimonio, para que ahora que no sólo quería, además debía hacerlo, la única chica con la que se imaginaba le había dado calabazas.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Ron, cuando los vio llegar, después de su travesía en metro - Esta es tu última oportunidad. Esta es la buena. Es ahora o nunca. Debes hacerlo. Es aquí y ahora. Ahora es cuando. Es...

\- ¡Suficiente! ¿dónde está? - preguntó un muy exasperado Harry.

\- ¿Entiendes que ahora si no puedes fallar?

\- Hace cuatro clichés lo entendí, Ron. ¿Dónde está ella?

Ron lo tomó del brazo y lo subió a una de las cabinas de a la impresionante noria. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, enfundada en un vestido blanco condenadamente sexy, y con el cabello pelirrojo perfectamente peinado en un elegante moño, fumando un cigarrillo, los esperaba Ginny Weasley.

\- Hola, Harry - dijo ella con su mejor voz seductora.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? - Harry no podía estar más sorprendido. Hacía por lo menos dos años que no veía a la pelirroja. Ella arqueó las cejas - es decir; yo le pedí a Ron que te llamará. Eres una chica... muy... estable. Eso, estable. Y he pensado que le vendría bien un poco más de estabilidad a mi vida en estos momentos, así que...

\- Harry, tranquilo. Ron me habló del testamento y estoy dispuesta a aceptarte - Ginny apagó su cigarrillo mientras se acercaba a Harry - Padre, por favor inicie.

\- Dolientes congregados - inició el Padre Dumbledore.

\- No es ese servicio, Padre - interrumpió Draco.

\- ¿Están seguros? - el Padre les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero volvió a comenzar - Queridos hermanos...

\- Cien millones de dólares, cien millones de dólares, cien millones de dólares - repetía Ginny en voy no precisamente baja.

\- Espere, Padre - interrumpió Harry - Ginny, ¿estás segura de querer hacer esto?

\- Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? hoy nos casamos, mañana cobras y después cada quién por su rumbo.

\- ¿¡Qué le dijiste, Ronald!?

\- Puede que haya modificado un poco la información - dijo este, con voz despreocupada, pero dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Ginny, tenemos que permanecer casados mucho tiempo - le dijo Harry a la pelirroja.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿a quién le importa? podemos estar en diferentes partes del país, incluso del mundo.

\- Ehh, no - dijo Draco - el testamente estipula que no pueden permanecer separados más que un día al mes.

\- Juntos un día al mes - contestó Ginny.

\- Separados un día al mes - volvió a decir Draco.

\- Permítanme un momento - Ginny se alejo de ellos y prendió otro cigarrillo - Cien millones de dólares, cien millones de dólares... ¿y habría problema con camas gemelas? ¿o cuartos bien separados en una finca muy grande?

\- Mientras permanezcan bajo el mismo techo - contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cien millones de dólares... - apagó el cigarrillo y volvió a su lugar - bien, Padre, continúe.

\- No te preocupes, nos adaptaremos - le susurró Harry.

\- No hará falta, un año pasa rápido.

-¡Ron!

\- Puede que también haya modificado eso - el pelirrojo se seguí haciendo para atrás.

\- Ginny, no son tres, son cinco años juntos.

\- ¿Cinco años? - Ginny volvió a tener cara de pánico y encendió otro más - Cinco años. Cien millones de dólares. Cinco años. Uno, cero, cero millones de dólares. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo. Cien millones de dólares. Adelante, Padre.

\- Siempre dicen que los primeros diez años y el primer hijo son lo más fácil de un matrimonio - dijo mordaz Draco.

\- ¿Hijo? No, no, no, yo no pienso tener hijos - contestó Ginny, blanca como la cera, mientras Ron buscaba como escapar de ahí.

-Pues, de hecho...

\- ¡Somo ingleses, lo puedes enviar a un internado en cuando camine! - gritó Ron, pero era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja aceleraba en su auto para marcharse de ahí lo más rápido posible. En cuando supo la parte de la descendencia, su hermana pequeña no soportó más y exigió que la dejarán libre. Apenas tocaron suelo, corrió sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose a su vehículo.

\- Y ahí va tu última oportunidad - dijo Draco, viendo el reloj - bueno, fue un placer trasnochar con ustedes, per me tengo que ir a arreglar los papeles de la empresa.

\- ¿Papeles, para qué? - dijo Ron.

\- Para la subasta, por supuesto.

\- No puedes hacerlo - por primera vez en la noche, Ron se mostraba serio - Si se vende la empresa, ¡no podré pagar la hipoteca y perderé mi casa!

\- ¡Y si yo no arreglo todo perderé la mía! - contestó Draco, igual de serio.

\- ¡Tienes tres casas!

\- ¡Soy abogado!

\- ¿Quiere callarse, ambos? - los silenció Harry - ¿ven eso? ¡es el Sol! está amaneciendo, es obvio que no lo lograré.

\- Me retiro - dijo Draco mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de un taxi - debo ir a dormir y después preparar todo. Los veo en la subasta.

\- Deberías ir con Luna - le dijo Harry a Ron.

\- Estará furiosa porque no llegué en toda la noche - Ron se tronaba los dedos - ¿me dejas tu teléfono para hacerle una llamada? Si ya despertó debe de estar preocupada.

\- Toma - Harry caminó hasta una banca cercana y se dejó caer en ella. El Padre también tomó asiento - Lo siento, Ron.

Este marcaba el número de su casa una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Intentó marcar al celular de Luna, exponiéndose directamente a su enojo, pero el resultado era el mismo. No sabía que hacer. Perdería su empleo, su casa, en el peor momento. Iba a ser padre. No podía permitirse fallar así ni con Luna ni con su futuro hijo. Entonces, una loca, descabellada pero quizá factible idea se le ocurrió.

\- St Paul´s Cathedral, a las cinco en punto - le dijo a Harry con semblante seguro - te llevaré una esposa -Dicho esto, salió corriendo - ¡no olvides al padre!

\- Admiro su entereza - dijo Harry al Padre - o quizá debería decir terquedad. Debería ir a dormir, Padre.

\- Igual que tú.

\- No creo poder hacerlo, tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no me las cuentas? - dijo el Padre, viéndolo con unos penetrantes ojos azules. Harry sintió como si lo atravesara con rayos x.

\- Lo hacen ver tan fácil - señaló a un par de parejas madrugadoras que comenzaban a circular por la ciudad - como si no requiera esfuerzo. Y todo esto ha sido agotador. Creo que usted tomó el camino correcto, al preferir el celibato.

\- El amor es agotador, hijo- contestó el Padre - pero creo que estamos aquí para amarnos. Estar con quien amas es una bendición - sonrió mientras sacaba su cartera y le mostraba una fotografía - eso me lo enseñó mi esposa. Tomé los hábitos después de que ella falleciera. Haberme casado fue lo mejor que he hecho. Estar con alguien que ve tu cara mientras envejeces y aún ve lo que te gustaría que viera... - Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Hermione. Si había alguien con quien se pudiera sentir así sería ella. Entonces, le sonrió de vuelta al Padre - Bienvenido al lado correcto.

Después de eso, el Padre Dumbledore lo llevó a la Catedral. Gracias a él pudieron entrar y Harry se colocó en una banca, se tapo con su saco e intento dormir. "Tal vez cuando despiertes, el mundo parezca diferente" le dijo Dumbledore. Eso esperaba. Cerrando sus ojos, se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

\- ¿Diga? - Ron contestó el teléfono de Harry, un par de horas después. Había olvidado devolvérselo. En la pantalla aparecía la foto de la chica por la cual había pasado toda la noche en vela, cosa rara, pues debía estar a mitad del Atlántico.

\- ¿Quién habla? - preguntó Hermione al no identificar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Habla Ron, Hermione. ¿qué tal New York?

\- No me fui - contestó ella acalorada - No preguntes. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de pasarme a Harry?

\- Ahmm en este mismo momento no puedo, lo dejé hace rato y olvidé darle su teléfono.

\- Entonces tú, ¿¡me podrías explicar que hace una foto de él, en primera plana, con una leyenda debajo que dice "¿Se casaría con este hombre por 100 millones de dólares?"!?.

* * *

¿Me dejas algún comentario? Yo sé que quieres .3  
Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	7. Cap 6 ¿Y ahora?

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo seis.**

**¿Y ahora?**

"Bienvenidos a York"

Hermione leyó el cartel y empezó a sentirse tres rayitas un poco más ella. Regresar a casa de sus padres siempre la hacía feliz. Ahora ellos se encontraban de viaje, lo que en un principio la entristeció, pero ahora agradecía el no tener que enfrentarlos. Comunicarles su ruptura con Harry sería un paso demasiado definitivo. Sería decirle adiós a los tres últimos los de su vida. Y a su ilusión de casarse y formar una familia con él. Sería dejar ir demasiados ilusiones y promesas. Por eso, se alegraba de poder sufrir unos días más, en soledad. Y prepararse para seguir adelante. Vivir. _"Vive o deja vivir"..._

\- ¿Vive o deja vivir? ¡¿Vive o deja vivir?! ¿¡En serio?! - Hermione caminaba fúrica por su habitación, mientras reunía las cosas y las metía, más bien, lanzaba dentro de su maleta - Es como si tuviera delante su verdugo y tuviera que pagarle para que le corte la cabeza. ¡Es un idiota, Luna! ¿Por qué me fije en él? ¿Por qué me enamoré y estuve tres años con un idiota?

\- Porque es tu idiota - Luna estaba sentada tranquilamente en una esquina del cuarto, manteniéndose lejos de la línea de fuego de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo Ron que presentármelo? ¿Por qué tuviste que casarte con Ron, eh?...

\- Ey, a mi marido no lo metas, estamos hablando de un idiota diferente.

\- ... porque claro, cuando lo conocí en tu boda fue tan lindo, tan divertido, ¡tan perfecto! la mejor situación posible, ¡salir con el mejor amigo del esposo de mi mejor amiga!, casi parecía salido de un cuento. Luego él y yo, encajamos tan bien, que creí que en serio podía funcionar...

\- En serio funcionaban - Luna se paró y se encaminó a la cocina de su amiga, buscando algo que comer y añadió en un susurro - en serio funcionan.

\- ...durante el primer fue todo tan fácil, tan sencillo, tan "le temo al futuro no lo menciones" "no te preocupes, no te asustaré", porque tú y Ron me lo advirtieron: Harry no es de los que se casa, no es de los que se compromete. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡lo entendía! pero estaba tan feliz a su lado, que no supe cuando correr.

Luna regresó con una gelatina casera en una mano, una cuchara en la otra y se sentó a comer en su rincón, escuchando todo lo que su amiga tenía que decir, esperando pacientemente a que llegara a la conclusión que Ron y ella habían llegado después de la primera cita de sus mejores amigos.

\- No tenías porque correr.

\- Pero debí haberlo hecho. Así me hubiera ahorrado esta... esta... ¡humillación!

\- ¿Ahora por qué te humilló?

\- "Tú ganas" ¿yo ganó qué? ¿un premio? ¿a él? ¿¡Él es el premio!? es como si todo este tiempo yo hubiera estado jugando, haciendo artimañas, para "amarrarlo", para...

La rubia siguió comiendo mientras dejaba que su amiga sacara todo su enojo. Ella también estaba enojada con Harry, pero si se ponía a apoyarla, sabía que las cosas podían terminar muy feas. Además, sabía que Hermione necesitaba esto. Ya en la madrugada había sacado toda su tristeza y Luna la había acompañado hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Ahora veía la furia. Y después, con suerte, se calmaría e intentaría comprender a Harry, quizá hasta le daría otra oportunidad. O quizá sería ella quién se le declararía. Porque Luna sabía, que su mejor amiga amaba a Harry infinitamente más de lo que amaba hacer dramas.

Cuando Hermione arrojó la última prenda que se llevaría a New York, agradeció tener una amiga como Luna. Realmente había pocas chicas que, embarazadas, cederían su derecho natural al protagonismo. Y a los cambios de humor. Y a los lamentos de media noche. Pero ahí estaba Luna, tan tranquila y apacible, prestándole un oído, un hombro y una mano. Hermione la quisó más que nunca.

-Gracias por todo, Luna - Hermione abrazó a su rubia amiga, después, tomó su maleta y salió rumbo al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Me puedo comer el resto de la gelatina? - gritó la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta - tomaré eso como un sí.

Cuando la rubia había terminado no sólo con la gelatina, sino además con un par de yogures, un poco de cheso y estaba viendo que más podía tomar "para que no se desaprovechara" del refrigerador de su amiga, fue que Harry derrapando a tocar la puerta de su amiga con su inusual propuesta. Después de darle las indicaciones, y ella misma cruzar los dedos para que todo saliera bien, continúo con su labor. Entonces, oyó el ruido de la puerta que volvió a abrirse.

\- No preguntes - Hermione entró en su casa y aventó la maleta - Dime, ¿soy yo? ¿tan horrible soy? ¿de verdad soy tan insufrible para que me lo propongan?

\- Tü eres un encanto, cielo - dijo Luna, acatando la orden de no preguntar.

\- Entonces, ¿¡qué pasa!? - Hermione fue a tirarse dramáticamente en su sofá - ¡deberías verlo! Se vuelve un idiota, se le traba la lengua, se pone lívido y rígido como cadáver.

\- Debo entender que si logró alcanzarte - dijo Luna, con lo que se ganó una mirada interrogante por parte de la castaña - vino aquí y le dije a dónde te habías ido.

\- ¡Luna!

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero de dio pena el pobre. Además, la propuesta que me hizo me pareció de lo más dulce - Luna explico rápidamente lo que había pasado, antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de atacarse - ¿qué pasó con tu vuelo?

\- A mí lado había una pareja demasiado empeñada en empezar su luna de miel antes de aterrizar - Hermione frunció la boca - no estaba para aguantarlos tantas horas... creo que iré a casa de mis padres.

\- Creí que estaban de viaje.

\- Lo están, gracias a Dios. No creo poder soportar su extremadamente feliz matrimonio en estos momentos. Y prefiero contarles sobre la ruptura en un par de días, cuando esté más tranquila. Creo que sólo iré y me sentaré en mi vieja habitación. Pensaré un poco y veré si puedo decidir que hacer.

\- Voy contigo - Hermione intentó protestar - No es pregunta, no te voy a dejar sola. A Ron no le importará, si sólo nos vamos un par de días. Creo que también le vendrá bien a él, una especie de mini-vacaciones de mis antojos.

\- Oh, Luna - Hermione abrazó a su amiga - de acuerdo. Vamos a tu casa por algo de ropa.

Así es como llegaron en su antigua sala, a compartir un bol de palomitas, mientras discutían sobre que película ver.

\- Yo opino que una de acción. Nada de romances para mí, por ahora - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres acción? - Luna le picó un costado - vamos a bailar. Aprovéchame ahora, que todavía me puedo mover. Después tendrás mucho tiempo para olvidar.

Hermione se resistió, pero terminó aceptando la sugerencia de Luna. Salieron de su casa y buscaron un lugar dónde bailar. Encontraron un exótico lugar que ponía música latina, y dejándose llevar al ritmo de la _salsa_, Hermione se dejó llevar, mientras su pareja de baile le enseñaba a mover las caderas.

\- ¡Ahora sólo saldré con divorciados! - gritó de pronto a Luna - al menos así sabré que ellos si pudieron declararse apropiadamente.

\- En ese caso, ¡no olvides a los viudos! - Luna también la pasaba en grande. Aunque no sabía como era el baile, tenía ritmo y no se estaba quieta.

Cuando la música alegre y rápida dejó paso a una balada, Hermione se separó de su pareja. Sintió como la añoranza se apoderaba de ella y salió en busca de Luna, que hacía un par de canciones se había detenido para descansar.

\- ¿Crees que me llame? - le dijo directamente a su amiga cuando la encontró.

\- Querida, él no sabe que estás aquí.

\- Tienes razón - Hermione se mordió un labio - Tal vez debería llamarlo yo. ¿Tienes tu teléfono? el mío se quedó en casa de mis padres.

\- Y el mío se quedó en tu casa - dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Iré a buscar uno público.

\- ¡Hermione, espera! - Luna la tomó del brazo - son casi las dos de la mañana. Aunque no estés borracha, no sería apropiado llamarle a esta hora.

\- Una vez más, tienes razón. Supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana. ¿Qué me pasa hoy?

\- Tal vez la idiotez de Harry se te pegó.

-¡Ey! - contestó Hermione fingidamente enojada, mientras salían del establecimiento rumbo a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó temprano. Hizo el desayuno para ambas, y mientras esperaba que Luna despertará salió a correr. Su mente trabajaba mejor si ella estaba en movimiento. Después de un rato de trote, llegó a la estación de trenes, dónde se acercó a preguntar los horarios de salida rumbo a Londres. Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención: una mujer, vestida de novia, se subía a un tren. "Pobre chica" pensó, imaginado alguna terrible historia. Entonces notó que la chica no estaba llorando ni con el maquillaje corrido. Más bien estaba sonriendo, con cara ilusionada, mientras apretaba un periódico contra su pecho.

"Vaya gente loca que hay" pensó entonces, y se dirigió a un carrito de café que había cerca. Mientras tomaba su café, empezó a hojear los distintos ejemplares de periódicos que el dueño del carrito prestaba a sus clientes. Y fue entonces, mientras aguantaba el impulso muy poco femenino de escupir el café, que descubrió que la chica vestida de novia estaba loca, si, pero no era la única y definitivamente no era la peor.

_¿Se casaría con este hombre por 100 millones de dólares?_

_Si usted, mujer, no desea encontrar el amor, pero si un buen marido (y un futuro financiero asegurado), por favor, preséntese hoy 31 de julio, a las 5 pm en St Paul´s Cathedral, Londres._

_Siéntase en total libertad de llevar su vestido blanco favorito._

* * *

¿Quién de ustedes ya tiene listo su vestido? ;) ¡Díganmelo en un comentario!

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna


	8. Cap 7 ¡Se Busca Novia! Parte 1

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete.**

**¡Se Busca Novia!**

**Parte 1.**

Cuando Harry despertó, vaya que el mundo le pareció diferente. Para empezar, creyó estar en un mundo mágico lleno de tul blanco. Aunque no se había quitado el saco de encima, y por lo tanto no podía estar seguro, pero se sentía rodeado. Cuando con cuidado lo deslizo para dejar al aire libre sus ojos, vió lo que le pareció una visión bizarra de lo que algunos llamarían "cielo": una mujer preciosa, vestida de novia, lo venía desde arriba y le sonría, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Al creer que seguía soñando, Harry se incorporó. Y ahí descubrió que había otra mujer, igual de bonita, también vestida de blanco, intentado desarrugar su saco para pasárselo. Una vez que se lo dio, le sonrió igual de coqueta que la primera. Harry trató de despertar, abriendo y cerrando lo ojos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, distinguía a una nueva mujer vestida de blanco sonriéndole desde algún punto de la enorme iglesia. Había de todo: altas, bajas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas, blancas y morenas; algunas excesivamente jóvenes, otras no tanto, algunas que podrían pasar perfectamente por su madre, e incluso, un par por su abuela. Cuando estaba a punto de recurrir al viejo truco de pellizcarse, una de ellas habló:

\- Tú eres Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

\- Eso... ¿creo?

\- ¡¿Lo eres o no?! No estamos aquí para perder nuestro tiempo - gritó agresivamente una mujer robusta, con el estilo más punk rock que Harry había visto, desde atrás de la iglesia.

\- ¡S-si! Soy Harry Potter.

El pelinegro jamás habría pensado que la simple mención de su nombre causaría tal revuelo. Todas las mujeres comenzaron a hablar, algunas a gritar, unas más empezaron a empujar para llegar a él. La rockera se empezó a abrir paso por encima de las bancas, y a veces, por encima de las demás mujeres. Al ver este ejemplo, alguna de las más aventadas, también comenzaron a abrirse paso por medio de empujones y codazos. Harry huyó hacía el pulpito, dónde en vez de encontrarse con el padre Dumbledore, se encontró con Ron.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? - le dijo al pelirrojo, antes de notar que este, estaba "disfrazado" con una sotana.

**\- **¡Pensé que llegarían una decena, o una docena, veinte cómo mucho!

\- ¿Ah? Ron, ¿qué hiciste?

\- Puse un anuncio en los clasificados.

\- ¿Clasifi...? ¡¿ELLAS TE PARECEN DIEZ O DOCE CHICAS?!

\- Ups - contestó Ron y se encogió de hombros.

Harry estaba dividido entre golpear a su amigo, golpearse a él mismo con la vaga esperanza de que no le doliera y así confirmar su teoría del sueño o directamente escapar. Entonces recordó que ya era 31 de julio y que el plazo para su boda estaba exhalando su último suspiro. Decidió que no le quedaba opción y valientemente se puso de pie para encarar a las ¿200? ¿300? novias que ahí estaban. Entre todas ellas tenía que haber alguna buena candidata.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Escuchen un momento por favor! - sorprendentemente Harry logró contener a la multitud - Como ya les había dicho, mi nombre es Harry Potter y...

\- ¿Lo del dinero es real? - gritó una rubia histérica que quedó inmediatamente descartada.

\- Si, lo del dinero es real, al igual que la fecha límite que...

\- ¡A mí, a mí, escógeme a mí! - gritó una que fácilmente le doblaba la edad - ¡Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad!

\- ¿Última oportunidad? ¡Yo tengo un máster, y hablo dos idiomas!

\- ¡Ey, nadie dijo nada de la educación! ¡Eso no estaba en el anuncio!

\- ¿La educación importa? ¡Yo soy la primera de mi clase, y asisto a Cambridge!

\- ¿Qué tal una extranjera? ¡Yo hablo español!

\- ¡Yo también y además soy modelo!

-¡Yo tengo 19 años!

\- ¡Yo tengo más experiencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero!

\- ¿La religión importa mucho?

\- ¡Criterio, necesitamos un criterio de cómo vas a elegir!

\- ¡Si, si, criterio!

\- ¡CRITERIO, CRITERIO, CRITERIO!

\- Ahmm - Harry estaba helado. Las mujeres que habían asistidos estaban decididamente locas y/o desesperadas. Pero como para desesperados estaba él, decidió que lo mejor era que comenzara a hablar. Bien, ¿qué era lo que quería para su futura esposa? - Supongo que con universidad estaría bien - casi se lo comen vivo - de acuerdo, de acuerdo, la universidad es opcional... las menores de edad quedan totalmente descartadas y eso es algo en lo que si no pienso ceder...

\- ¡¿Y qué edad es tu límite?!

\- ¿30? - respondió Harry pero el miedo a ser golpeado continuo - máximo 40.

\- ¿Y qué peso?

\- Sesenta kilos - ante esta respuesta, Harry casi tuvo que usar a Ron de escudo.

\- ¿¡Por qué no mejor pides de una vez que te dejemos con las rubias delgadas, altas y de ojos azules, eh!?

\- No, no, yo no quiero a...

\- ¿¡Tienes algo en contra de las rubias!? ¿piensas que somos tontas? - gritó a misma rubia de hacia un rato.

\- ¡Eres como todos los hombres!

\- ¿A quién le importan las rubias, qué opinas de las pelirrojas? - dijo una chica de cabello rojo cuyo escote llegaba casi a su ombligo.

\- En realidad yo prefiero a...

\- ¡BASTA! Ya he oído suficiente - gritó la robusta punk - Todas he venido aquí por la misma razón: tu nos prometiste que te casarías con una. Y por tu bien, bebé, más te vale que esa una sea yo - Harry no tuvo que defenderse, como seis mujeres lo hicieron por él, y echaron a palos a esa mujer.

En ese momento, Ron, que seguía disfrazado, tomó su lugar junto a Harry y empezó a silenciar a todas.

\- ¡SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR! Damas y ahmm... damas. Este hombre - tomó a Harry por los hombros - no tiene intención de casarse con ninguna de ustedes...

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? - gritaron las novias y Harry al mismo tiempo.

\- Ron, ¿qué haces? - murmuró Harry, para luego gritar las presentes - ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Lo del anuncio en el periódico fue un error - Ron tomó a Harry y lo comenzó a llevar hacia la sacristía - Y lo del dinero es falso, así que, por favor su fueran tal amables de retirarse...

\- ¡No, no, no! Yo si necesito - gritó Harry mientras intentaba resistirse, pero Ron era más fuerte que él.

\- ¡¿Y por qué el padre habría de mentir, eh?!

\- ¡Idiota!

-¡Gracias a Dios, soy bisexual!

\- ¡A ÉL, MUCHACHAS!

Por poco no les dio tiempo a Ron y Harry de esconderse en la sacristía. Ahí, Draco y el padre Dumbledore cerraron las puertas detrás de ellos, y comenzaron a tratar de mantenerlas así, pues la horda de novias las aporreaba con una fuerza descomunal.

\- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso de que este asunto es falso? - le reclamaba Harry a Ron.

\- Escúchame - Ron habló - Hermione no se fue. Está en York, en casa de sus padres. Y tomará un tres y llegará aquí a las 5:50. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la estación de trenes y explicarle todo. Nosotros te alcanzaremos y el padre los casará.

\- ¿En serio Hermione está aquí?

\- ¿Acaso estás sordo, Potter? - gritó Draco - ¡Corre! Sal por la ventana, no sé cuanto tiempo más podremos contener esto.

Sin más objeciones, Harry saltó por la ventana, viendo que los jardines de la iglesia estaban sorprendentemente vacíos. En la acera había una pastelería, y como tenía algo de tiempo, Harry decidió entrar en ella y comprar un pastel, recordando las palabras de Ron. Convencer al dependiente que lo llevaran a la estación, a las 5:50 de la tarde, le salió un poco caro pero Hermione valía eso y más, pensó mientras salía alegremente y comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la estación de trenes. Entonces, el cabello de la nuca se le erizó. Empezó a tener la horrible sensación de ser observado. Le bastó voltear un momento para percatarse que, las supuestamente contenidas novias, ahora lo estaban siguiendo. Le tomó un segundo echarse a correr; y a todas ellas, una décima, para empezar a perseguirlo.

Todos los que vieron semejante escena no podían más que quedarse boquiabiertos, al ver pasar el desfile de novias corriendo. Algunos alcanzaron a percatarse del hombre que corría delante de todas ellas, pero la mayoría ni siquiera lo tonó en aquel mar blanco. Algunos creyeron que era una especie de carrera benéfica. Otros, que estaban filmando una escena de cine. Hubo algunos que incluso intentaron unirse. Y otros más, simplemente se divirtieron ante el extraño suceso. Cuando las más rápidas casi lograban pescar a Harry, este tuvo la suerte de poder montarse en un taxi y salir pitando de ahí, ante la cara de susto del taxista.

* * *

¿Logrará Hermione llegar a tiempo? ¿Logrará Harry que ella lo perdone? ¿Podrán huir todos de las enfurecidas novias?

¡Léanlo, en el final de esta historia, el domingo 24 de mayo!

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna.


	9. Cap 7 ¡Se Busca Novia! Parte 2

No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria por lo tanto no soy J.K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece. La historia es una adaptación de la película "The Bachelor", propiedad de New Line Cinema.

* * *

**Capítulo Siete.**

**¡Se Busca Novia!**

**Parte 2.**

* * *

_Para Karin Sabaku No, Drys-1, Angely04; y Ale ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, guapa!_

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a la estación faltaban quince minutos para que llegara el tren de Hermione. Pero, según la pantalla, tuvo su primer golpe de suerte en todo el día: el tren llegaría diez minutos antes. Así que se dirigió al andén dónde llegaría y espero tranquilamente. pero cuando el tren arribó y la gente comenzó a bajar, y no veía a Hermione por ningún lado, comenzó a pensar, que tal vez el destino simplemente no quería que se casaran. Entonces, una melena rubia lo sacó de su error.

\- Está ahí dentro - le dijo Luna, acercándose a él - y tiene una copia del periódico. No pierdas tiempo conmigo, ve a explicarle.

Harry le agradeció el dato y entró al vagón del cual Luna había salido. En efecto, ahí estaba Hermione, con la cabeza baja. Harry se acercó a ella y se hincó para poder verla a los ojos. Siento una punzada de culpa cuando los vio llorosos y rojos, sabía que era por él que ella estaba así.

\- Dame un segundo - dijo ella.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? - él le acarició brevemente el cabello.

\- ¡No! - contestó ella - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No quería que pensarás que me casaba contigo sólo por eso - le dijo Harry - porqué no es así. Te pedí que fueras mi esposa unas doce horas de enterarme.

\- Doce horas, que gran precisión. Bueno, que mal, porque es exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

\- No. Yo tomé la decisión de pedírtelo, antes, mucho antes. Desde que me di cuenta que después de que dijiste "futuro" no me asusté, sino me emocioné. Quiero eso, Hermione. Quiero un futuro a tu lado.

\- ¿Y lo del dinero?

\- Toma lo del dinero como... como un gran regalo de bodas. Ese dinero ni siquiera me habría importado de no ser porque si lo pierdo la Compañía y eso pasa - Harry le explicó todo lo que se había enterado y lo que había hecho en las última 48 horas - así que pasé toda la noche pidiéndole a todas la chicas de la nación que se casaran conmigo.

\- ¿A todas? - Hermione se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba acerca de eso - ¿incluso a Lavender?

\- Incluso Lavender. A todas... menos a la que quiero - Harry, que ya estaba de rodillas, sacó nuevamente el anillo.

\- Ay, no. No de nuevo - Hermione intentó levantarse, pero Harry está vez no dudo ni un segundo y con la voz más segura que tenía dentro de sí, le dijo:

\- Si quieres irte, lo entiendo porque lo único especial en mí, eres tú. Pero te amo, tú me haces ser feliz. Y si necesito toda mi vida para compensarte, lo haré porque sólo quiero estar contigo. - Harry le intentó poner el anillo y, milagrosamente, Hermione lo aceptó.

\- Esa si es una propuesta - dijo Hermione, abrazándolo y metiéndose en su cuello.

\- Esto si es una boda - dijo Luna, cinco minutos después, mientras Harry las esperaba afuera y ellas se habías metido a un baño de la estación. Le ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse un vestido de novia - es de lo más emocionante.

\- Si, bueno, al menos nos ahorramos todos los preparativos - Hermione terminó de ponerse el vestido y se vio en el espejo - Es horrible. Estoy llena de olanes. Luna, ¿dónde conseguiste eso?

\- Una universitaria lo arrojó mientras se iba con otra chica en un tren - contestó ella alzándose de hombros - tienes razón, es horrendo. Pruébate este.

Luna había sacado de su maleta (aunque aparentemente no había empacado nada antes de irse con su amiga) un vestido blanco de tirantes, completamente liso. También sacó un sencillo cinturón de pedrería y se lo anudó. A Hermione le encantó su reflejo cuando se vio con puesto.

\- Oh, Luna. ¿Cómo...?

\- Siempre hay que estar preparadas. Ahora vamos con tu soltero - le dijo abriendo la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver el mar de novias pasar - creo que lo encontraron.

A Hermione le faltó poco para abrir la boca. Sinceramente había creído que Harry exageraba cuando le contó sobre las novias persiguiéndolo. Pero ahora que las veía, no sabía a dónde podía haber ido Harry para huir de ellas. Luna, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar y hasta aprovecho la ocasión para arrebarle un ramo de flores a una chica que pasaba.

\- Para ti - le dijo a Hermione mientras se lo daba - veré si puedo conseguirte un velo.

\- ¡Luna! - medio gritó Hermione - gracias, pero si no encontramos a Harry en diez minutos, será mejor que me consigas otro novio.

\- Cierto... salgamos a la calle, no creo que se haya quedado dentro de la estación.

Harry no sólo si había salido de la estación, sino que tuvo que recorrer una calle entera mientras era perseguido. En el camino, pasó junto a Ron, Draco y el padre Dumbledore, que habían tenido que recurrir a una patrulla para poder abrirse pasó en medio de la multitud. Sobra decir que el pobre guardia de seguridad que los acompañaba no era suficiente para contener a la marea de novias.

Como última medida, y con apenas unos minutos de tiempo, Harry subió por una escalera de incendios, hasta llegar a lo alto de un edificio. Trataba de encontrar a Hermione entre todas las novias. Por otra parte, dentro de la patrulla, el Padre Dumbledore usó el megáfono para empezar a llamarla, a una seña de Ron. "Hermione, ¿Hermione? si oyes esto, por favor, haz una señal" la transmisión se vio brevemente interrumpida pues las novias comenzaron a aporrear la patrulla. "Hermione, Hermione". Harry observaba desesperado.

\- ¡Aquí, aquí! - comenzó a gritar Hermione, que había llegado siguiendo la fila de novias. Harry no la vio, pero Dumbledore y los chicos si - ¡Aquí estoy!

Mientras Draco y Ron salían de la patrulla, le dijeron al padre "Comience". Por lo que éste empezó a decir:

\- La unión de un hombre y una mujer...

\- ¡Sáltese esa parte!

\- Harry, aceptas a Hermione como...

\- ¡Si, si acepto! - gritó Harry, quién por fin había logrado divisar a Hermione.

\- Ya sabía. Y tú, Hermione aceptas a Harry

\- ¡Acepto, acepto! - exclamaba Hermione, pero su voz se perdía entre el barullo.

\- ¡CÁ-LLEN-SE! - gritó potentemente Luna, intentando ayudar a su amiga. Sorpresivamente, todas a una, las novias se callaron - oh...

Ron y Draco, después de enfrentar a los cientos de novias que había, por fin lograron llegar hasta Hermione. Alzándola en hombros la llevaron hasta el edificio donde Harry estaba. Con un último esfuerzo, lograron acercarla lo suficiente para que ella alcanzara el final de la escalera y comenzara a subir. Pero cuando estuvo en lo alto, a quién ella se dirigió fue a la multitud.

\- Escuchen. Por favor, sólo un segundo - tomó aire y comenzó - este hombre que está aquí, ha sido mi novio por los últimos tres años. Hace dos días, me propuso matrimonio. Y lo hizo mucho, muy mal. Pero luego me lo pidió realmente bien. Sé que no es perfecto, pero lo amo y él me ama, y por eso creo que él debe ser mi esposo. Así que, ¿podría, por favor, ser este mi día?

Las novias se sintieron conmovidas. Y cuando corearon un sonoro "¡si!", Hermione gritó, una vez más "Acepto". El padre Dumbledore estaba a punto de finalizar la ceremonia, cuando Draco lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- ¡Esperen! - gritó el rubio, subiendo por las escaleras - Tenemos que hacer esto legal, ¿recuerdan? Harry, firma aquí.

\- Necesitamos dos testigos cada uno, ¿cierto? - dijo Hermione buscando en la multitud quien los ayudara.

\- Ya los tienen - contestó Draco pasándole el acta y una pluma - Weasley y yo somos los de Potter.

\- ¿Y los de Hermione? - preguntó Harry.

\- Luna, y esa chica vestida de novia, que nos ha seguido desde el principio - señaló a la multitud - ¡listo, padre!

\- Yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia - finalizó el padre Dumbledore.

\- ¡Pastel para todo el mundo! -gritó Ron. Luego se fijó en Luna, quién se había acercado a él. En algún momento, ella había aprovechado para también cambiarse de ropa - ¿qué haces vestida de novia también tú?

\- Mi vestido es demasiado bonito como para sólo haberlo usado una vez - dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un trozo del pastel que Ron sostenía.

Draco bajo por las escaleras, para dejarles a los recién casados su espacio. Hermione, sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y lanzó el ramo hacia la multitud, desatando el caos nuevamente. Y Harry, aprovechando eso, pudo por fin besar a la novia.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Y por fin acabé!  
Espero que les haya gustado, y les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa. .3 Por favor, hagánmelo saber en un comentario.

Kisses de Chocolate, Aliathna. No esperen, ¡Pastel para todas! *se pone a repartir rebanadas*

México, a 24 de mayo del 2015.

04:28 pm


End file.
